A Fine Wine
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: You never know what you'll learn from shopping for wine


_**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing sadly_  
  
**A/N:** _hmm so I haven't written anything for ages my bad, but this came to me whilst at work staring at the good alcohol before me drool and i remember Sara being late to a crime scene in that "let the seller beware" episode and being at a winery .. also I'm having CSI withdrawls because over here in Australia the channel that plays CSI seems intent on playing one episode of season 4 and then jump back and play a season 2 or maybe two season two episodes and then another season 4 – it's annoying as anything Grissom has a beard one episode and then doesn't the next then magically its' back :-P ok that's my rant if I hadn't seen the majority of season 4 already I would be even more annoyed!! :-P enjoy my random story._

* * *

Sara walked aimlessly in the liquor store trying to find the rum she needed for her cooking when she noticed a familiar form studying a bottle of wine in the same manner they studied evidence. She observed from a distance, grinning and the look of utter confusion on their face and head cocked slightly to the side reading the wine label exactly the way they studied some piece of evidence that didn't seem to make sense. As if feeling eyes on them they turned and when they noticed Sara with a smirk on her face they offered her a sheepish smirk.

"Is the bottle that interesting she asked?" Grinning her gap tooth grin that all too rarely made an appearance of late.

"Uh yeah, I don't know wines." They grinned sheepishly.

"You know you could have asked for help."

"I did and the girl seemed to know nothing about wine, less so than me. She seemed more interested in discussing my shirt." For the first time Sara glanced at what attire her colleague was wearing. She glanced back up a wide grin forming on her face before she couldn't contain the laughter any more.

"Well if you wear a shirt with 'rub my wiener for good luck' you've got to think her mind is going to be on something else other than the wine."

"Yeah well it's got a picture of a wiener dog."

"Somehow your act of innocence is vaguely cute."

"Ah so you find me attractive then?"

"What sort of wine were you looking for?" She asked quickly trying to steer the conversation away. She watched as her work colleague and friend's brow creased in concentration and annoyance before a smile appeared.

"Well I was watching this show and they made this really nice looking cannelloni so I decided to make it. They mentioned a pinot noir or merlot goes best with it but I don't know what wines are the best, heck I don't even know the difference between this one and that one." They said randomly pointed at another bottle.

"For starters the one in your hand is a white and the one you just pointed to is red." She grinned. "And secondly the one in your hand is absolutely dreadful and will leave you feeling really sick tomorrow if you're not careful."

"How do you know so much about wines?"

"It's pretty much common sense, but I did go to a winery with Hank." She said not bothering to hide the contempt she had with even mentioning his name.

"Ah well at least something good came out of that idiot." Sara raised a curious eyebrow. "Well you learned about wine and now you're going to help me pick a good one."

"Is that so? What do I get out of this?"

"I don't know what do you want out of this?" They responded with a waggle of their eyebrows. Sara immediately flushed causing her co-worker to chuckle. "Sorry to embarrass you. Tell you what you pick out a good wine and you can come and trial my cannelloni – it's vegetarian friendly." She couldn't help but grin her cheeks still retaining the pinkish tinge.

"How can I refuse? But if I get food poisoning you're going to have to beg for my friendship back."

"Oh your lack of belief in my cooking astounds me Sidle."

"And your lack of wine knowledge astounds me Stokes." She quipped back before walking over and picking up a bottle of wine and handing it to him before removing the wine he was previously studying and placing it back on the shelf.

"Right so this one is going to go well with my superb meal, because you know it's going to be superb."

"Keep telling yourself wiener boy." They made their way to the counter Sara's rum long since forgotten. At the counter the girl that had obviously been checking Nick out grinned at him before noticed not only had he picked out a wine but he'd also picked out a girl that wasn't herself.

"You know if this wine isn't good Sidle you're going to have to pay."

"Pay?" She questioned. The pair easily falling into their usual flirty banter both unaware at the annoyed look on the attendants face.

"That'll be $15 thanks." She said still obviously trying to attract Nick's attention that was focused only on Sara. He handed over some money.

"Uh huh you'll pay." He grinned taking his bottle of wine. "Thanks." He said flashing the girl a melting smile oblivious still oblivious to her attempts at flirting and the way his smile had left her swooning.

"Do you want to follow me back to my place?" Nick asked as they exited the store.

"Yeah, should we hurry so you don't burn your food?" She grinned walking over to her car.

"Oh ye of little faith!" He called after her. "You just try and keep up to me now."

On the short drive to Nick's home both got lost in their thoughts about the other. They'd danced around the issue since Sara had first arrived, choosing to flirt rather than act on the feelings either of them felt. Sara couldn't help but grin thinking how great it was having a meal cooked by a hot man, her hot co worker whom she'd lusted after for some time no less. The thought of being in his house with him, what she cold only imagine would be a great meal and a great bottle of wine caused butterflies to form in her stomach.

Nick's thoughts were somewhat similar apart from his were a little more carnal in that he was replaying over and over what Sara looked like in her tight fitting jeans and ribbed shirt. The thought of being alone with his hot friend was playing with his mind. He pulled into his driveway and was standing in the doorway when Sara pulled up and parked next to his car.  
  
"Didn't do a great job of keeping up Sar." He grinned and ushered her into the house.

"Yeah well at least I didn't break an enormous amount of road rules." Nick faked a look of horror.

"Me break the rules? No way, I merely pushed them to their limits." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Hmm it doesn't smell half bad Mr Stokes. Lets hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"Of course it will. I'm sure it's ready now." As if on cue the timer on the oven went off. "Now that's timing I till you." Sara couldn't help but admire his form as he bent down to pull the dish from the oven.

"Are you going to help me Sar or are you just going to admire my fine form." Nick's cheeky comment snapped her from her thoughts.

"You're so full of yourself." She said walking into the kitchen and hit him on the arm.

"Ah see you can't keep your hands off me."

"Did you want some help or are you just going to keep flattering yourself."

"Can you get some plates and cutlery please?" He asked as he placed the dish on the table before returning to the kitchen. As she reached up for the plates she felt a slap on her bottom.

"NICK!" She gasped turning around to face him and his fake sheepish look.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't keep my hands off your fine form." He said winking before getting some wine glasses and picking up the wine and leaving a bewildered Sara still in the kitchen.

"Hurry Sara my excellent meal I prepared just for you will get cold." He called. She shook her head and grabbed the plates and cutlery before walking out to the table. Nick served his master piece up and watched anxiously as Sara took a bite.

"Ok I take my insults back this is delicious Nick!" She said moaning in delight as she took another bite.

"If all I had to do to get you to moan my name was watch a show on cooking I would have done it a long time ago." He grinned cheekily. "This wine is really nice it compliments my meal wonderfully." They ate the meal in a companionable silence and wordlessly picked up the dishes and packed them into the dishwasher. Nick watched as Sara set her plate in the sink and couldn't stand the thought of her leaving already.

"So uh, do you want to stay and watch uh something?" He managed to spit the question out; unsure of why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Sure why not? We still need to finish this wine." They moved to the couch and finally settled on a movie they'd both seen that wanted to watch again. Sitting close enough to feel the warmth radiating from Sara's body was not helping Nick to keep his mind on the movie. He couldn't help but risk glances at her hoping that she wouldn't catch him. Sara could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't say she minded in the least. She dared a glance in his direction and their eyes met before they both turned away embarrassed at being caught staring. By the time the movie had ended the sexual tension was extremely heightened.

"Uh I should go." Sara stated standing from the couch.

"No!" Nick stated also standing realising how forceful he must have sounded. "I mean no, uh stay."

"Why?" She asked looking up at him. Before he could rationally contemplate the pros and cons he leant down and kissed her. After a moments shock Sara responded and they traded exploratory kisses until the need for air out weighed the need of each other.

"Wow." Sara said reaching her fingers up to her lips as if not imagining what had just transpired was real.

"Oh that's wow worthy." Nick grinned leaning in and kissing her again. When they broke apart once more both had a grin firmly etched on their faces.

"Hmm I should go." Sara stated and grinned when Nick pouted. "I don't think we're ready for where this could head if I stay."

"Yeah." Nick agreed the grin returning to his face as he remembered the fact that he'd kissed Sara and she'd most definitely returned it.

"So next time I'm cooking and you need to learn about wines so you can bring a good one." Sara grinned planting a kiss on Nick's lips before heading out the door to her car. Nick watched from the window as she got in her car her grin still on her face. He'd sure as heck learn about wines if it meant he got to do that with Sara a hell of a lot more.

* * *

_Good, bad, total and utter crap? Any feedback welcome :-) _


End file.
